Eris
frame|The Goddess Eris, as portrayed by the Greeks Eris is the Goddess of Kaos, not 'strife' as reported by some uncivilized Greek scholars. It is very likely that these scholars were not Illuminated, and were proponents of Order, out to discredit the goddess Eris. She was also known by the name Discordia, which is the name adapted by her followers, in the more civil and modern worship of Kaos, that is, Discordianism. Mythology The mythology of Eris, as written by the Discordian religion, focuses mainly on the story about the Golden Apple of Discord. Eris was not invited to a wedding banquet for Peleus and Thetis, prepared by Zeus, because of her reputation as a troublemaker. This made Eris angry, so she made an apple of pure gold, and wrote on it "Kallisti", which means "To the prettiest one", and on the day of the banquet, She rolled it into the party, and then left to be alone and partake of a hot dog. Eris has a daughter, Dysnomia. Modern Day Revelations of Eris The birth of the modern day Erisian Movement is said to have begun just prior to the 1960's (most likely in 1958 or 1959), when two young Californians, later known as Malaclypse the Younger and Omar Ravenhurst, were sipping coffee at and all night bowling alley (in the Los Angeles suburb of Whittier), generally trying to solve the problems of the world. "Solve the problem of discord," said one, "and all other problems will vanish." "Indeed," said the other, "Chaos and strife are the roots of all confusion." Suddenly, time stopped, and a chimpanzee appeared. (This may have just been the baboon form of Thoth, who is the Egpytian scribe of the gods, and it would make sense for him to be holding a scroll...) He walked up to the two men holding a scroll. He said a few things to them, but generally reassured them about Chaos, that it was necessary. On the scroll that he gave them was The Sacred Chao, which consisted of a yin-yang symbol with a pentagon on one side and a image of the golden apple on the other. Then the chimpanzee exploded and the two lost consciousness. They found that the symbol of the apple belonged to that of Eris, by doing some research at libraries over the next five days. Then, she appeared to them in their dreams. She spoke to them: I have come to tell you that you are free. Many ages ago, My consciousness left man, that he might develop himself. I return to find this development approaching completion, but hindered by fear and misunderstanding. You have built for yourselves psychic suits of armorm and clad in them, your vision is restricted, your movements are clumsy and painful, your skin is bruised, and your spirit is broiled in the sun. I am chaos. I am the substance from which your artists and scientists build rhythyms. I am the spirit with which your children and clowns laugh in happy anarchy. I am chaos. I am alive, and I tell you that you are free. They found out that through their further research that chaos was still considered equivalent in meaning to 'strife', rather than just something that was natural, that was integral to the universe, and thus the very nature of Nature itself was avoided. (It was not until later that the science of Chaos Mathematics was discovered, thus scientifically validating Eris, Chaos, and the Principia Discordia The two Illuminated men then declared themselves to be Discordians, which was the beginning of the Erisian Movement. Eris: The (dwarf) Planet In 2006, a planet beyond Neptune, previously named "Xena" was reclassified as a dwarf planet, and renamed Eris (technically, 136199 Eris). It's singular moon was given the name Dysnomia, after the daughter of Eris, who was the goddess of lawlessness - a pun on the fact that the actress who played "Xena" in the television series, Lucy Lawless. See Also *Chaos *Five Fingered Hand of Eris *Golden Apple of Discord *The Pentabarf (The Five Commandments) *The Sacred Chao External Links *the Principia Discordia *The ERIS (Exoatmospheric Reentry Interceptor Subsystem) ballistic missile interceptor Reference Material *''Principia Discordia: or How I Found Goddess, and What I Did to Her When I Found Her'', Malaclypse the Younger. (ISBN 1556343205) Category:Stubs Category:Discordian